


Hisoka's Bad Romance - Missing scene/smut scene

by themadnovelist



Series: Hisoka's Bad Romance [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Bottom Illumi, Choking, Dom Hisoka, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Illumi, breath play, smacking, top hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadnovelist/pseuds/themadnovelist
Summary: So It's finally here... this is the missing scene from chapter 7 of Hisoka's Bad Romance.Can be read as  a stand-alone PWP one shot.What did Hisoka do to Illumi once they got back to the hotel? Read this to find out!Credit to MuffinMadness for beta reading and voicing Illumi.Still not sponsored by Bungee-gum.





	Hisoka's Bad Romance - Missing scene/smut scene

**HBR - Missing scene – Hisoka and Illumi at the Hotel**

  


Hisoka stood at the foot of the large hotel room bed with a huge grin plastered on his face. His golden eyes were filled with mirth as he took in the sight before him. Naked as the day he was born, Illumi lay on top of the covers, hands tied to the headboard, looking at his 'friend' in an inquisitive fashion.

  


"I fail to see the need for the restraints Hisoka...or for you to also be naked. It is a simple massage," Illumi said from his position on the bed.

  


"Well you see Illumi," Hisoka began, as he applied lubrication to his erection, "I am fully aware of what you want right now, and that you're looking for an explanation. I don't have all the answers to your questions." He paused to climb onto the bed between the bound man's legs. "What I do have is a very particular set of skills..." He bent his head to place a feather light kiss to Illumi's shin. "Skills that could make me a dream for someone like you." He continued to move up from the shin to his thigh, trailing those same gentle kisses along the way. "If you just relax and let yourself go, then this will be just the beginning..." Hisoka let the words hang and moved his non lube covered hand to ghost over Illumi's cock, touching just enough to tease and infuriate with the lack of friction. "I'll take very good care of you, I won't have to pursue you. You'll come to me, so I won't need to find you." Again he paused to reposition himself over the prone body on the bed, so that his lips were now right next to Illumi's ear. "But I promise you, I will fuck you through this bed until you're screaming my name."

  


Resisting the urge to kick Hisoka as he moved up his leg, Illumi tried to make sense of what the man was saying. When Hisoka’s hand brushed against his cock he gasped in surprise. It felt nothing like Hishita's touch and was so very different from Hisoka's foot.

  


_"You'll come to me, so I won't need to find you." Why? Will I need more instruction?_ He shuddered as Hisoka's lips brushed against his ear. _"But I promise you, I will fuck you, through this bed until you're screaming my name."_

  


Illumi's eyes widened. "I thought you were demonstrating massage techniques, Hisoka...I have never..." Illumi flushed as the words lodged in his throat.

  


Hearing the uncertainty in the bound man's voice Hisoka paused and looked down at him with a perplexed expression. However, he didn't move from his position, his golden eyes taking in the wide eyed look he was receiving.

  


"Illumi..." he paused trying to form the sentence he wanted to say. He felt a little confused. Surely this was what they’d both been talking about? "This is normally what would happen when I had a massage when I was younger...what do you mean you've never?"

  


Staring up at Hisoka, Illumi tried again to focus. The man's position was making it awkward but he did his best to answer. "You said fuck. I, I have never had intercourse. Intercourse would require an emotional connection. I was not aware that massage lessons would include such acts." He stopped what he was saying and thought for a moment. "Although, I find that I am willing to learn."

  


Feeling suddenly uncertain, Hisoka paused, frowning slightly. He was fairly sure that an emotional connection wasn't that important for what he had planned. After all, he was pent up from his earlier fight, and all he wanted to do was release some of that tension.  
  
"Yes Illumi I said _fuck_ _,_ does the word bother you? You can say it too, you know? It's not like anyone else will know," Hisoka sighed. "Here I thought from what you’d been saying that your family had arranged a lover for you...just how much about _intercourse_ do you know?" He felt strange saying the word his friend had used, but he was worried he would lose his opportunity for some fun if he didn't tread carefully. Hisoka was under no illusion that if Illumi wanted to, he could easily get free from his makeshift restraints. Briefly, he contemplated reinforcing them with bungee-gum just to be safe.

  


Illumi pushed up against Hisoka's hand, trying to find the pleasant sensation that had inexplicably stopped. "I have never had intercourse," Illumi said. "But this," he bucked his hips up into Hisoka's hand again. "This is, this is similar to what Hishita used to do to finish his massage. I must admit, I am finding the way you are massaging me far more stimulating than my previous experiences."

  


Regaining his confidence, Hisoka's face returned to his signature smirk, "Ooooh, Illumi, I could make this far more stimulating, I assure you." He resumed stroking Illumi’s dick as he talked, listening for any change in his breathing. He didn't expect the Assassin to be a vocal partner, especially if he was so inexperienced. Still, he was determined to get some sounds from his soon to be lover, and Hisoka decided to lower his mouth to an exposed nipple, teasing it gently at first with the tip of his tongue, before giving a playful nip, pausing for a moment to gauge the reaction before settling on sucking on the other neglected nipple.

  


Illumi began to move in time with the stroking of Hisoka's hand. He felt an inexplicable interest at the suggestion that the experience could be more stimulating than it already was. Illumi was about to ask, when he felt a mildly pleasant tingle in his nipple, and looked down to see Hisoka's golden eyes staring at him as if he were good enough to eat. "I see, so the application of strategic pain is important in this process?" he asked.

  


Hisoka was enjoying the way he was able to get the man to move beneath him. He chuckled darkly to himself; he’d only just started showing off his skills. This was going to be more fun than he had anticipated. At Illumi’s question he looked up and paused in the attention he was paying to his chest. "I find it can act as an _enhancer_ to the pleasure," he purred. "The contrast between the two can be quite _exhilarating_...perhaps I should have insisted on fetching some toys?" he hummed in thought. _Perhaps I can find something to improvise with? Then again...do I want to push Illumi too far for our first play session?_ Surprised by his own desire to take things slowly Hisoka closed his eyes for a brief moment.

  


If he was honest with himself - and if the rest of the encounter turned out to be as good as this - he would definitely want to add the man beneath him to his toy box. Subconsciously, Hisoka licked his lips in anticipation, thinking of what was still to come. The lube he’d applied earlier to his fingers had dried, and he wiped the residue off onto the covers, before gently stroking Illumi's chest as he peppered his slender throat with alternating kisses and bites.

  


_Toys? Does Hisoka wish to play games as well as have intercourse?_ Illumi didn’t understand what the man was talking about, but his curiosity was growing. Looking at the man he watched as he closed his eyes, licking his lip with what Illumi identified to be pleasure. Hisoka appeared to be enjoying educating him? He had learned early on in life that asking questions during a lesson was far better than risking lacking knowledge out in the field...but this had the feeling of a practical demonstration.

  


"I understand, the pain is not something I find offensive." He gasped as he felt Hisoka change his grip on his cock. "That feels good." He understood the necessity of feedback as well. "Are we to play a game? Is this an educational technique?"

  


"Not those sort of toys, but there are games you can play while doing these things with another,” Hisoka answered, chuckling at the innocent question. “Sometimes people use toys to help provide extra sensations, others find it more stimulating to role play and even dress up in costumes," he whispered in a seductive drawl, continuing to draw random lines and shapes across Illumi’s bare chest, slightly increasing the pressure of his touch before switching from his fingertips to his sharp nails without warning. "I know you're enjoying my hand Illu..." Hisoka licked the shell of the man's ear. "But I could use something else on that hard cock of yours, that I think you would enjoy even more."

  


The feeling of Hisoka's breath against his ear caused Illumi to shiver. He couldn't imagine anything more stimulating than this, or why anyone would need to disguise themselves if they were simply going to get naked. _Am I missing something? Social context perhaps?_ He lost his train of thought entirely when he felt the pressure change on his chest, and the sharp bite of Hisoka's nails being dragged across his skin.

  


_"I know you're enjoying my hand Illu...But I could use something else on that hard cock of yours that I think you would enjoy even more."_

  


Illumi blinked, he couldn't think what Hisoka could replace his hand with and so he decided to address something that he did understand instead. Hopefully, the demonstration would explain the rest.

  


"For optimal pain I suggest you aim for the underarm, it will give you easy access to many of my nerves," he offered, hoping it would help.

  


Hisoka pulled back to look down at his friends face through half-lidded eyes, he couldn't help the sardonic smirk that appeared. His new toy was simply so adorable he didn't know how much longer he could contain his desire to bury himself inside him. Hisoka's longing to get off was warring with the desire to make Illumi moan and surrender to him. He didn't want this to be a one time thing, not now he was here in this hotel room, with a pliant and willing Illumi hanging on his every action and word. It was an image Hisoka wanted to burn into his memory for later use.

  


"Thank you for the tip but my intention is to make you feel _good_ , it's a delicate balance between the pain," Hisoka explained as he squeezed Illumi's left nipple, "and the pleasure." To accentuate his point he licked the abused nub and made a lewd moan. "Let me hear your pleasure, I want to hear that voice of yours moaning my name. You can _surrender_ to me, nobody else has to know..." letting his last words sink in Hisoka moved his way down the other's body, pushing his legs apart with his own. His only regret was that he had to let go of Illumi’s cock, but Hisoka was confident that he wouldn't complain too much when he felt what Hisoka had planned for him next. Placing a kiss on Illumi's inner thigh he stuck his tongue out and turned to give an experimental lick to the other's dick. Enjoying the taste, Hisoka moved to position his mouth over it and sucked, swirling his tongue as he did so.

  


The sensation of Hisoka squeezing his nipple had barely registered as he demonstrated the idea that pain held the possibility of satisfaction, when juxtaposed against pleasure. It didn't make sense to Illumi but he accepted the instruction; Hisoka clearly had more experience in these matters than he did. He was about to say "Yes, Senpai," when the man followed up his demonstration with another instruction:

  


_"Let me hear your pleasure, I want to hear that voice of yours moaning my name. You can surrender to me, nobody else has to know..."_

  


_Hisoka_ , Illumi imagined saying it as he had been asked. He thought about how it would feel to mimic Hisoka's passionate tones, to cause his name to pour from his lips as if he were the other man thinking about a fight.

  


"Hi-" he began and lost all ability to speak as warm wetness pressed against him. Illumi raised his head from the pillow and looked down in time to see his cock disappearing inside of the Magician's mouth. Terrified, he began to pull away, but stopped as the expected slicing of teeth didn't happen. Instead Illumi felt..."Hisoka!" He almost screamed as his body struggled to cope with the pleasure he was suddenly being forced to feel.

  


Pleased with how quickly Illumi was responding and, dare he think it, obeying his instructions Hisoka decided to reward him with even more sensation. He was curious to see how much pleasure the Assassin could handle. Hisoka already expected his new lover to be able to handle painful sensations because of his training. Pleasure though, well that was a different beast. Pursing his lips on the thick shaft, as if to create a seal, Hisoka hummed low and gently, eagerly awaiting his new lover’s reactions as he sent the vibrations running through him.

  


"Hiiiisssoookkaaaa..." Illumi plead, screwing his eyes tightly shut and digging his nails into his palms. He mustn't move. Illumi knew the bindings were important and that he wasn't supposed to rip them..."I can't, Hisoka! It feels...I'm going to break my bindings if you keep..." Illumi’s voice trailed off into a soft wail as the vibrations overwhelmed him.

  


_Hmm we can't have that now can we?_ Hisoka thought,hearing Illumi's warning. With a practised grace the redhead brought one hand up and aimed at where he knew Illumi’s wrists were, using his bungee gum to stick them to the pillow instead. Hisoka gave a satisfied hum as he worked, happy that it wouldn't matter any more if Illumi did break them. His Nen would keep him in place while he continued having his way with him. Letting the hard cock flop out of his mouth with a small but audible pop Hisoka grinned up at his paramour.

  


At first Illumi hadn’t understood how his hands had ended up against the pillow, being barely able to think around the soft, tight...Illumi gasped when the sensation suddenly stopped. _Bungee gum_ he realised as he saw Hisoka's hand out of the corner of his eye.

  


Enjoying the wonderful tableau he was currently making, Hisoka's cock twitched as he relished the knowledge that he was the first person to ever see Illumi in this state. Hisoka had to bite back the moan forming in his throat, he was going to be giving his lover a lot of firsts if he had anything to say about it, feeling a thrill run through him, at the thought. By the time Hisoka was finished there would be no way Illumi would ever be able to forget him.

  


"Try not to tense up, this next bit will feel a bit...strange at first...but trust me it'll start to feel good, I _promise_ " Hisoka instructed, "You're doing wonderfully by the way my dear Illu...such a good boy..."

  


Deciding it would only be proper to prepare his lover’s body for what was to come next he looked for the previously discarded lubricant, grateful that Illumi hadn't questioned him when they’d made a detour on their way back to the hotel to purchase it. With the other's comfort in mind Hisoka decided to use a small amount of aura to cover his sharp nails - he didn't want to cause any internal damage - and slicked up his fingers once more.

  


 As the fog of lust began to lift, Illumi tried to concentrate; Hisoka was saying something important. He had to understand…

  


  _"This will feel...strange at first..." He thought that everything so far was normal? "Such a good boy..."_ the words should not have made Illumi want to smile, emotions were of no use to a man like him.

  


"Yes, Senpai," Illumi said as sincerely as he could manage and watched, doing his best to calm his heart rate. Studying the man between his legs as he began to coat his fingers in lubricant he asked, "You wish to examine me?" as he realised what was about to happen.

  


"Examine?" Hisoka questioned, confused for a brief moment. "Not quite my dear, unless you want me to play, _Doctor?_ " he chuckled at his own comment, making sure he’d used enough lubrication, and nestled between Illumi's legs again. "I'd be surprised if even your Doctor did things like this..." Hisoka bent his head once again to lick the other's hard dick as if it was candy, in an attempt to take his mind off what his hands were doing. Hungry golden eyes staring up at his lover. Hisoka gently circled the puckered hole with his finger tip before slipping a finger inside, unable to hold back his own moans at the tight warmth, he slowly worked the digit inside moving back and forth as he did so. He carefully kept tabs on Illumi’s reactions; this bit was the most important and Hisoka didn't want to ruin the experience.

  


Illumi felt it when Hisoka slid his finger into him. It was not a new sensation, but when the man licked at his dick and started to _move his finger_ things changed. "Oh! Oh, Hisoka...is this meant to feel so...I don't want you to stop...The Doctors have never examined me like this."

  


"Don't worry I'm not stopping yet." Hisoka paused his tongue bath of the other's cock to respond with reassurance, figuring it was about time to add that second finger to join the first. "You're doing _wonderfully_ Illumi.”

  


He'd noted the way Illumi had responded to his earlier praise and Hisoka was curious as to whether or not the Assassin would respond consistently to such words. Hisoka waited a moment after inserting the additional digit before making a scissoring motion to help relax and stretch the other's entrance. As desperate as he was to get to the main event, he was having a lot of fun uncovering this new side of his friend. A small part of him wondered just how far down the rabbit hole he could pull Illumi, would he always be this compliant? Hisoka hummed to himself as he took the hard dick into his mouth once again; he had always enjoyed the power trip he got from knowing he had a man's most sensitive body part in his control.

  


It was almost too much for Illumi. The praise, the sensations, the complete and utter hedonistic delight. He didn't know how much more he could take. Hisoka's words had sent a shudder through him but as the man took his cock back into his mouth, Illumi almost lost it. There was another finger inside him now, and the full feeling was not at all unpleasant...

  


"Hurt me Hisoka, please...please, hurt me!" Illumi begged. "I need...it's too much."

  


Hearing his lover's plea was almost more than Hisoka could handle, and he growled, deep and low in his throat, as he fought to keep his self control and not cum there and then. He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his composure much longer, he needed to claim this man, now. With cat like grace Hisoka quickly moved so that he was lying on top of his lover, a predatory look on his face as he stared into Illumi's eyes. "Say that again..." he demanded.

  


"Hisoka, Senpai, hurt me...I need you to hurt me," Illumi begged blindly. He couldn't handle it any more. He needed to feel something he could understand. He needed Hisoka to ground him before he fell apart. Looking up into his golden eyes he saw the promise of pain and knew the man wouldn't fail him. "Don't hold back."

  


Hisoka made a sound between a moan and a growl at Illumi's words, with a seductive smirk he brought a hand up to almost lovingly stroke the man's hair. "Oh Illumi...my Illumi...I'll take good care of you..." No sooner had the last word dripped from his sneering lips he fisted the long raven locks under his hand and yanked hard, tilting the Assassin’s head at an angle to fully expose his neck. "Perfection," the Magician purred, leaning down to sink his teeth into the exposed skin.

  


"Senpai!" Illumi gasped as he felt his head being pulled back and pain blossoming across his throat. It wasn't enough, nowhere near enough, but it was a start. He could think again.

  


_"Perfection."_ Had Hisoka said that? Was he performing well?  
  
Hisoka’s other hand was between their bodies, pumping his own cock to ready himself as he positioned himself to finally claim the willing man beneath him. Yes, this was definitely better than he had dared to imagine, he wanted to make Illumi scream.

  


Feeling his need to dominate building, Hisoka was surprised by how irritated he felt at being referred to as 'Senpai', he was the one in control wasn't he?  
  
_I’m the one pulling the strings. Surely Illumi can think of a better way to address his new Master?_ The thought caused a wolfish grin to appear on the Magician's features. Yes he liked the sound of that, but how best to command his new toy to call him such? The man lying beneath him had begged for pain, acting on instinct Hisoka let go of the long hair and back-handed him roughly. Pulling back he fixed him with his intense stare.

  


"Did your Master give you permission to call him, Senpai?" he said in a dangerous tone. "You should address me as your _Master_ if you want me to continue, my pet. You've been such a _good boy_ so far it would be a shame to ruin it..." Hisoka let the challenge hang in the air. Watching the Assassin to see if he'd pushed too far, or if he could get away with moving forward. His cock was straining in his hand, Hisoka wanted to make this man his so badly it was becoming painful.

  


_Yes_ , this was what he wanted, this was what he understood. Illumi heard the growl in Hisoka's voice and felt his still hard cock respond. _Master_ , he wanted him to call him Master. The word felt strange, Hisoka was his teacher, his Senpai, his...partner.

  


_"You should address me as your Master if you want me to continue_ _,_ _my pet."_ This couldn't stop. He couldn't let it end. Illumi didn't ever want these feelings to go away, not now that he was learning...

  


"Apologies, Master, please, I will do better," he said, looking up at Hisoka bucking against his fingers.

  


"You're forgiven, my pet," Hisoka purred with a pleased grin. "You're obedience will be rewarded..." the red head lowered his face to claim the brunette's mouth in a bruising kiss, wrapping one hand around the pale throat at the same time, and finally allowing himself to claim the other man; pushing into him with one hard thrust.

  


Why did his Master’s words make him feel so relieved? _"You're forgiven,_ _my pet."_ He hadn't felt fear and desperation like this for years. _"You're obedience will be rewarded..."_ He wanted to understand, wanted to please, wanted to learn...

  


The kiss took Illumi completely by surprise. It had never been an experience he'd particularly enjoyed in the past, but now, as his Master pushed his lips against him, and a sudden burning pain shot through his ass, he opened to it. Hisoka was inside him. Illumi struggled to free his hands. He wanted to touch, to feel his Master's body. He needed to keep him inside.

  


Normally, with a new partner Hisoka would take his time to ease himself in, he knew if he didn't it could be quite painful. However, the man beneath him was begging to be hurt, begging him to deliver pain. Spurred on by his lover’s words he’d pushed inside the tight heat without hesitation, moaning into Illumi’s mouth and biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself in check. It had been some time since he'd been somebody's first lover, and Hisoka had forgotten how overwhelming it could be when that squeezing warmth enveloped him.

  


_Master!_ Illumi thought, _Thank you. I feel so...thank you._ He felt Hisoka bite down on his lip and tasted the rust of his own blood.

  


_"Perfection."_ Illumi finally understood.

  


Hisoka lapped at the trickle of blood he'd drawn when he split his partner's lower lip, he was fighting his own body; he didn't want to cum so soon, but it was hard to hold back. Instinctively Hisoka tightened his hand around Illumi’s neck giving a possessive snarl of "Mine." As far as Hisoka was concerned, Illumi was now _his_ and he wouldn't be giving up that claim any time soon.

  


Once Hisoka was feeling confident he wouldn't explode from the sensations bombarding him: the metallic tang of the blood, the tight grip of his lover's no longer virgin ass and his skin. He began to thrust into the pliant form below him, setting a harsh rhythm; if Illumi wanted pain then Hisoka would give in to his desire to be rough. Oh, how he wished he had his cards with him, Hisoka would have loved to criss cross that smooth chest with little cuts and watch the red seep out in contrast to the smooth porcelain skin. Hisoka groaned and bit his lip at the thought of Illumi painted in his own blood.

  


Illumi tried to lick the tongue that was lapping up his blood but as his Master squeezed his neck, and staked his claim, he felt his body responding in a way he'd never experienced before: he surrendered. He stopped fighting to touch the man when he began to move inside of him, punishing and pleasing in equal measure. He felt like he understood it all now. "Master," he gasped. "Master, don't ever stop." He was starting to feel his body tense, something was going to happen. There was a place that caused Illumi to see white hot sparks behind his eyes every time his Master pushed against it. "Something's happening," he choked out. "Master..."

  


"You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself, my pet." Hisoka cooed, he could tell he wasn't going to be able to last much longer; their session had certainly been intense. Hisoka wanted to see Illumi come fully undone for him, and _him alone_ , it was clear from the way the other's cheeks were flushed and his breathing was straining that he needed to loosen his grip a little at the very least. Riding the addictive wave of control Hisoka decided that his new toy had earned themselves another little reward; after all, he wanted an obedient pet. With his free hand he released the bungee gum from one of Illumi's hands, grabbing it with his own and guiding it between their bodies, wrapping it around the neglected dick between them.

  


"Master would very much enjoy it if you brought yourself to orgasm while he fucks you," Hisoka whispered into his lover’s ear, before repositioning the hand from the man's neck to lay his arm across his chest just under his collar bone and leant his weight into it. He'd learnt from experience that there was more than one way to control a lovers breathing, and this would hopefully reduce the chance of leaving bruises that he would have issues explaining away.

  


Still, Hisoka pouted at the thought, the deflowered Assassin's perfect skin was begging to be used as a canvas for his sadism’s latest painting. Instead he consoled himself with the thought that there would always be a next time. The idea made him smile.

  


Illumi felt the oxygen return as his Master let go of his neck, the rush of air was exhilarating. In a daze he watched as Hisoka took his arm and placed his hand on his cock. He clenched his jaw when his Master ordered him to orgasm for him. He was going to come apart. His Master's dick was moving so perfectly inside him; there was no option other than to comply.

  


Tentatively, Illumi moved his hand, imagining it belonged to his Master. He wasn't going to last long. Hisoka was pressing down on his chest. He would comply. He would be perfect for his Master. He matched his pace to the cock moving inside of his ass and saw stars.

  


"Master!" Illumi gasped as his orgasm shot through him.

  


Hisoka watched his new lover and pet come undone for him like a starving man. The sensation of Illumi's already tight passage clamping down on his hard cock caused an animalistic and lust filled growl to be torn from his throat and his own climax overtook him. Hisoka barely heard the gasp of 'Master' come from below him. A need to possess overcame him once again; the desire to make sure Illumi wouldn't forget who he belonged to. He reached for and grabbed the sea of black hair sprayed over the pillows, once again pulling his partner's head back, golden eyes meeting black. "You're mine now," Hisoka growled as he hungrily claimed the Illumi's mouth, in a final show of dominance, riding out the last of his orgasm. Only pulling back when he felt himself start to come down from the high.

  


Illumi knew only the pressure of his Master above him, the mind shattering pleasure of the orgasm that his Master had wrung from him and the growl as he had claimed him for his own. Hisoka had shattered him.

  


_"You're mine now."_

  


He couldn't protest. It was a fact. A truth that had lodged itself deep inside his mind. He now belonged to Hisoka. The idea should scare him but he felt more at peace than he ever had in his life.

  


"I am yours Master," Illumi said softly. It felt like a dream. "Forever."

  


Hearing Illumi's submission was enough to tame the beast inside of Hisoka, for now. With a contented sigh he let go of the man's hair, returning to gently stroking the back of his head in a deliberate gesture of affection.

  


"Forever is a very long time Illu," Hisoka replied in a gentle tone.

  


Slowly he eased his softening cock out of Illumi’s body, and rolled to lie next to him, staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes briefly. He knew from experience that the tranquil feeling wouldn't last, it never did. However, Hisoka still wanted to enjoy the moment while he had a chance.

  


“ _Forever is a long time Illu."_ Illumi contemplated Hisoka’s, no his Master’s, words as he felt him pulling out of him. He lay there and noticed he was feeling a warmth he'd never before understood.

  


"Maybe," he said looking up at the ceiling. "But I fear it may not be long enough, Master."

  


 


End file.
